<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunaire by Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631279">Lunaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre'>Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Shonen Ai, romance soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au confins du monde, une jolie voix s'élève. Eärendil découvre que cette voix possède deux visages, une paire de mains trop chaudes, une paire de mains trop froides ainsi qu'un regard glaçant et un second chaleureux. Il s'est écrasé dans un paysage lunaire, au bord du monde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daeron/Eärendil/Maglor | Makalaurë, Daeron/Maglor | Makalaurë, Eärendil &amp; Daeron, Eärendil &amp; Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eärendil ouvrit péniblement les yeux, désorienté. Sa vision se fixa sur des poutres noueuses et des fourrures suspendues. Il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il ici? Il se souvenait de naviguer sur Vingilot, fendant les cieux avec un silmaril à sa proue. Puis…</p><p>Le flash d'un crash sur les pends d'une montagne, le vol plané douloureux qui en découlait, explosa derrière ses paupières. Il se souvint de descendre de la voûte céleste, voulant entender plus clairement la jolie voix qui montait à ses oreilles chaque nuit dans cette région du monde.</p><p>Eärendil se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes, cet effort minime lui coupant la respiration et le clouant allongé. Sa cage thoracique n'était qu'un gouffre de douleur irradiant partout dans son corps, l'empêchant de respirer. Il s'entendait vaguement suffoquer, incapable de calmer les spasmes qui aggravaient sa respiration.</p><p>La vision trouble, il discerna néanmoins du mouvement à ses côtés. Deux glaçons souples prirent son visage en coupe, focalisant son regard sur deux perles lumineuses, chaudes d'une lumière qui lui rappelait le silmaril. Il entendit vaguement un chant, ne comprenant pas les mots. Peut être y avait-il même deux voix, à moins qu'il n'y en ait qu'une. C'était extrêmement mélodieux, parfaitement accordé. C'était la jolie voix pour laquelle il était descendu.</p><p>Enfin, lorsque ses poumons se relâchèrent et que la douleur arrêta de cercler son torse, il mit respirer normalement.</p><p>- Voilà, doucement. De petites inspirations de petites expirations, lui dit l'inconnu en face de lui.</p><p>Eärendil l'écoutait. Ses mains arrêtant de gratter son torse, sentant enfin les bandages qui entouraient ses côtes. Il pinça les lèvres, ses mains repartant de plus belles.</p><p>- Du calme, marin, vint une seconde voix accompagnée d'une seconde paire de mains, presque brûlantes, autour de ses poignets.</p><p>Cela ne pouvait être qu'une autre personne. Celui qui l'exhorta à respirer doucement le regardait toujours de ses yeux chaleureux et ses mains gelées sur ses joues n'avaient pas bougé.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs que sa respiration ne s'emballerait pas à nouveau, ils le relâchèrent et prirent place à côté du lit. Deux elfes, tout deux les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Celui près de sa tête, le plus petit, avec les yeux chaleureux et les mains froides, recula pour laisser son compagnon prendre la parole. Eärendil regarda le plus grand, avec ses mains trop chaude, croisant son regard froid. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment négatif, seulement la lumière dans ses yeux qui était froide, presque glaçante.</p><p>- Je suis Daeron et voici mon compagnon, Makalaurë.</p><p>Eärendil sentit la glace du regard de son hôte se former dans son estomac, palissant de manière alarmante. Les deux elfes s'agitèrent autour de lui, inquiets.</p><p>- S'il-te-plait, ne panique pas, le supplia Daeron en prenant son visage en coupe à son tour.</p><p>Ses mains étaient presque trop chaudes pour que cela soit agréable. Il préféra le toucher de l'autre… Maglor… un kinslayer… Eärendil déglutit avec difficulté.</p><p>- Nous ne te souhaitons aucun mal. Kano peut partir de la chambre si cela te fait sentir mieux mais il faut que tu restes tranquille, ordonna Daeron.</p><p>Sa voix portait un grand souci pour son bien être et sa santé. Pourtant la lumière dans ses yeux restait étrangement glacée même s'il y voyait de l'inquiétude.</p><p>- Le silmaril…</p><p>Daeron grimaça et foudroya Maglor du regard. Eärendil suivit la trajectoire, regardant l'un des elfes les plus dangereux encore en liberté se flétrir de culpabilité. Son regard croisa celui du fils de Fëanor, le faisant soupirer.</p><p>- J'ai jeté le caillou maudit dans un geyser dès que je l'ai récupéré de Vingilot.</p><p>Eärendil regarda bêtement le petit elfe. Le silmaril, un caillou, publier sans cérémonie par un fëanorion? Cela était improbable.</p><p>- Pourquoi un geyser? demanda-t-il.</p><p>Ce n'était pas tout à fait la bonne question. Son esprit pataugeait de plus en plus.</p><p>- Pour ne pas avoir un porte-malheur dans ma maison, pour le retourner aux cieux où est sa place. L'un à la terre ardente, un autre pour les flots impétueux, le dernier pour l'espace aérien infini. Telle est leur place.</p><p>Eärendil posa une autre question. Cette fois complètement hors contexte. Mais même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il demanda, son esprit partait déjà loin dans l'obscurité du sommeil.</p><p>Eärendil resta alité plus longtemps qu'il n'était à l'aise, son corps peinant à se remettre de sa rencontre avec la montagne. Lorsque ses hôtes le laissèrent enfin hors des draps, il voulut constater par lui-même ce qu'ils avaient annoncé tristement. Vingilot n'était pas réparable, réduit à un tas de bois et de tissus. Aux moins certains de ses effets personnels purent être sauvés.</p><p>A l'extérieur de la petite maison, le marin put contempler le paysage lunaire qu'il ne pouvait jusque là qu'apercevoir de la fenêtre près du lit. Le sol, parsemé de sable orange et mauve était jonché de divers débris plus ou moins gros et de pantalons de tailles disparates. Ces derniers se trouvaient être les geysers qu'il pouvait entender quotidiennement.</p><p>Le chalet de bois, construit à même les flans de la montagne, surplombait la vallée en contre-bas, offrant une vue imprenable sur des centaines de kilomètres devant lui.</p><p>Ses hôtes, absolument charmants s'interdisait-il de penser, lui proposèrent de l'emmener en promenade à tour de rôle lorsque fut assez remis pour faire plus que quelques pas. Il eut beaucoup de mal à rester et même à accepter la compagnie de Maglor. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le traîne plus ou moins au sommet de la montagne.</p><p>Le fils de Fëanor lui montra alors une montagne immense. Plus haute que le Taniquetil et le palais de Manwë lui-même. Le pic rocheux surpassait même le Thangorodrim et Ancalagon le dragon plus grand que les montagnes.</p><p>- Tu as percuté la montagne, tout là-bas. Lorsque nous t'avons secouru et que j'ai récupéré cette maudite pierre, j'ai jeté le silmaril dans ce geyser.</p><p>Eärendil suivit du regard la direction pointée par Maglor. Au centre d'une autre vallée, plus loin, très loin de leur emplacement actuel, il vit le plus grand geyser possible. Une ville pourrait entrer toute entière dedans.</p><p>- C'est lui qui a rêvé le tremblement de terre l'autre nuit, expliqua Maglor en ramenant les souvenirs de l'incident à l'esprit du marin.</p><p>Eärendil dormait à ce moment-là. Puis soudainement, un bruit de fin du monde et des secousses le réveillèrent. Il avait l'impression de revivre le crash de son navire, d'abattre à nouveau Ancalagon et d'entendre ce dernier rugir face à lui. Complètement paniqué et désorienté, il sortit de la chambre, cherchant Daeron et Maglor. Le chalet était vide, il le comprit lors de la réalisa qu'il occupait la seule chambre et le seul lit de la maison. Il passa à côté du canapé, plus un lit défait qu'autre chose choisi, pour se rendre à la porte.</p><p>Il trouva finalement les deux elfes à l'extérieur, contemplant quelque chose derrière le chalet avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Eärendil ne savait pas qu'ils comptaient aller plus loin car Maglor brisa leur étreinte pour se précipiter vers lui, ses mains toujours froides le soutenant alors que ses jambes cédaient. Il l'emmena dans la chambre, se pose avec lui dans les draps pour l'envelopper dans une étreinte rassurante. Daeron les rejoignit assez vite, des couettes et oreillers en plus, et l'encercla lui aussi.</p><p>Eärendil s'en souvenait très bien. Du moins, il se souvenait de l'inconfort le matin suivant quand ils le traitèrent comme un verre de cristal et qu'il réalisa avoir pleuré la veille. Sa gorge crue et ses yeux secs comme indices réticents.</p><p>- Regarde dans le ciel, au-dessus du grand geyser, dit Maglor en le sortant de ses souvenirs.</p><p>Eärendil leva les yeux, contemplant les étoiles. Il avait compris assez rapidement qu'ils se trouvaient aux bords du monde. L'immense montagne, il le sentait, était la dernière terre d'Arda, juste avant le vide derrière. C'était un fait étonnant. Toutes les nuits durant il parcourut le ciel, lors de l’arrivée à ce point de son voyage, il revenait toujours à Aman. Comme si le monde était rond. Pourtant, ici, il était plat.</p><p>Dans ce paysage lunaire, cet endroit si étrange, les étoiles étaient visibles de jour comme de nuit. Le soleil à son plus haut rosissait le firmament comme une aube éclatante puis laissait la place à un bleu insondable aux bords pastels vers les montagnes lointaines. Il ne faisait jamais totalement jour, mais jamais totalement nuit. Un lieu en centre et au bord du monde, hors du temps et pourtant tellement accroché au temps présent.</p><p>Eärendil entendit quelques geysers exploser, n'y prêtant plus attention après tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait voir que la nouvelle étoile au centre des cieux. Éclairant le firmament de rouges et de jaunes, la nouvelle lumière plainait gracieusement et sereinement très haut dans le ciel.</p><p>- Il a retrouvé sa place.</p><p>Eärendil regarda Maglor. Il souriait, le silmaril complètement hors de portée. Même s'il était un parent, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Daeron aimait le voir sourire. Ses lèvres s'ourlaient vers le haut, charmantes et désarmantes. D'autant plus que Maglor le regardait, la chaleur dans ses yeux dansant pour lui. Le marin lui rendit son sourire.</p><p>Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main trop chaude vint se loger autour de la sienne. En regardant de côté, Eärendil rencontra le sourire pointu de Daeron et son regard glaçant, comme celui d'un hiver vous enveloppant amoureusement dans son manteau de neige.</p><p>Une main froide vint prendre sa main libre et ainsi, il se retrouve entre un corps chaud et un corps froid. Il reçut deux baisers tièdes sur ses joues pour qui rougirent et brûlèrent intensément.</p><p>Au-dessus de l'au-dessus, la nouvelle étoile, fixé pour l'éternité, scintillait joyeusement, visible seulement dans les confins désolés d'Arda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci de votre lecture!</p><p>Cette histoire devait être postée dans le recueil Apsenossë mais je suis rendu compte à la fin qu'elle ne correspondait pas au thème du recueil. Donc, à Lunaire, je lui donne son indépendance.</p><p>C'est une histoire un peu étrange, trop courte et trop longue. Différente de ce que j'avais prévu pour elle. Complètement hors contexte, elle ne s'intègre pas à Apsenossë. Pourtant, je ne la verrais pas écrite ou réécrite différemment. C'est une histoire qui est là pour le plaisir d'être lue, pour le plaisir d'une image rapide et d'une imagination assoiffée. J'ai sauté beaucoup de détails et d'étapes, je vous laisse les imaginer, vous faites plaisir, combler les creux avec ce qui vous fait envie.</p><p>Bonne soirée,<br/>TripleA.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>